nikkdisneylover8390_parodyfandomcom-20200215-history
Pet Story
Pet Story is Nikkdisneylover8390's upcoming movie-spoof of the 1995 Disney•Pixar animated feature "Toy Story". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Woody - Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail franchise) *Buzz Lightyear - Oliver (Oliver & Company) *Mr. Potato Head - Blu (Rio 1 & 2) *Slinky Dog - Patch (101 Dalmatians franchise) *Rex the Dinosaur - Young Shere Khan (The Jungle Book's Jungle Cubs) *Hamm the Piggy Bank - Lumpy (Winnie the Pooh franchise) *Little Bo Peep - Olivia Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective) *Sarge - Zoc (The Ant Bully) *Sarge's soldiers - The Ant Colony (The Ant Bully) *Andy Davis - Hogarth Hughes (The Iron Giant) *Sid Phillips - Brad Buttowski (Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil) *Mrs. Davis - Annie Hughes (The Iron Giant) *Hannah Phillips - Brianna Buttowski (Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil) *Molly Davis - Baby Rapunzel (Tangled) *RC - Major (Cinderella 1 & 2) *Lenny - Petrie (The Land Before Time franchise) *Mr. Shark - Chief (The Fox and the Hound) *Snake - Juju (The Princess and the Frog) *Robot - Frog Naveen (The Princess and the Frog) *Etch - Rhino (Bolt) *Mr. Spell - Zazu (The Lion King) *Rocky Gibraltar - Bolt *Scud - Ferdinand (Tom and Jerry: The Movie) *Combat Carl - Speedy the Snail (The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa) *Various Squeeze Toy Aliens - The Ant Colony (A Bug's Life) *Chosen Squeeze Toy Alien - Thorny (A Bug's Life) *Janie - Mittens (Bolt) *Pterodactyl - Veteran Cat (Bolt) *Baby Face - Snake-Cat (Kim Possible: Downhill) *Legs - Diamond Tiara (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Hand-In-The-Box - Wiggles McSunBask (Littlest Pet Shop (2012 TV series)) *Roller Bob - Rabbit-Rhino (Kim Possible: Downhill) *The Frog - Tangier (Littlest Pet Shop (TV series)) *Jingle Joe - Dog-Lobster (Kim Possible: Downhill) *Rockmobile - Discord (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Walking Car - Pig-Man (Kim Possible: Downhill) *Ducky - Chicken-Man (Kim Possible: Downhill) *Burn Ragged Doll - Madame Pom (Littlest Pet Shop (2012 TV series)) *Huge Red Pickup Truck - El Emenopio (Chip 'n Dale: Rescue Rangers: When Mice Were Men) *Yellow Soldier Toys - The Stray Dogs (Lady and the Tramp) *Sally Doll - Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Jenny Foxworth (Only on television) - herself (Oliver & Company) Scenes *[[Pet Story part 1 - Opening (You've Got a Friend in Me)]] *Pet Story part 2 - The Coast is Clear/The Staff Meeting *Pet Story part 3 - Final Ingredient *Pet Story part 4 - Oliver the Space Ranger *[[Pet Story part 5 - Strange Things]] *Pet Story part 6 - Fievel and Oliver Fight/Sid (Brad Buttowski) *Pet Story part 7 - Who Will Andy (Hogarth) Pick?/A Mouse Accused *Pet Story part 8 - At the Gas Station/I'm Lost!/You Are a Pet!/Pizza Van *Pet Story part 9 - Going Inside Pizza Planet *Pet Story part 10 - Oliver Meets the Ant Colony *Pet Story part 11 - At Sid's (Brad's) House *Pet Story part 12 - Playtime at Sid's (Brad's) *[[Pet Story part 13 - Good Company/''I Will Go Sailing No More'']] *Pet Story part 14 - Oliver's Paw Bandage *Pet Story part 15 - Sid's (Brad's) Window to Andy's (Hogarth's) Window *Pet Story part 16 - The Big One/''Somewhere Out There'' *Pet Story part 17 - Oliver, I Can't Do This Without You *Pet Story part 18 - Fievel Asks for Help *Pet Story part 19 - Play Nice! *Pet Story part 20 - A Chase *Pet Story part 21 - Rocket Power *Pet Story part 22 - Christmas at Andy's (Hogarth's) Place *Pet Story part 23 - End Credits Movie Used *Toy Story (1995) Clips from Movies/TV Shows/Videos Games Used *An American Tail (1986) *An American Tail II: Fievel Goes West (1991) *Fievel's American Tails (1992) *An American Tail III: The Treasure of Manhattan Island (1998) *An American Tail IV: The Mystery of the Night Monster (1999/2000) *Oliver & Company (1988) *Rio (2011) *Rio 2 (2014) *101 Dalmatians (1961) *101 Dalmatians TV series (1997 - 1998) *101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure (2003) *The Jungle Book's Jungle Cubs (1996 - 1998) *Pooh's Heffalump Movie (2005) *Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie (2005) *My Friends Tigger & Pooh (2007 - 2010) *Super Sleuth Christmas Movie (2007) *Tigger & Pooh and a Musical Too (2009) *Super Duper Super Sleuths (2010) *Kingdom Hearts III (2019) *The Great Mouse Detective (1986) *The Ant Bully (2006) *The Iron Giant (1999) *Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil (2010 - 2012) *Tangled (2010) *Cinderella (1950) *Cinderella II: Dreams Come True (2002) *The Land Before Time (1988) *The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure (1994) *The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving (1995) *The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists (1996) *The Fox and the Hound (1981) *The Princess and the Frog (2009) *Bolt (2008) *The Lion King (1994) *The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa (1995 - 1999) *Tom and Jerry: The Movie (1993) *A Bug's Life (1998) *Kim Possible (2002 - 2007) *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (2010 - present) *Littlest Pet Shop (2012 - 2016) *Chip 'n Dale: Rescue Rangers (1989 - 1990) *Lady and the Tramp (1955) Voices *Tom Hanks *Tim Allen *Don Rickles *Jim Varney *Wallace Shawn *John Ratzenberger *Annie Potts *R Lee Ermey *John Morris *Erik von Detten *Frank Welker *Laurie Metcalf *Sarah Freeman *Phillip Glasser *Thomas Dekker *Joey Lawrence *Jesse Eisenberg *Mickey Maga *Justin Shenkarow *Bobby Lockwood *Jason Marsden *Kyle Stanger *Oliver Dillon *Amelia Stanger *Susanne Pollatschek *Nicolas Cage *Jeff Bennett *Pat Buttram *Michael Bell *Chantal Strand *Colin Murdock *John de Lancie *John DiMaggio *Kathleen Barr *Pete Schrum Singing Voices *Myhanh Tran *Betsy Cathcart Songs Featured *''You've Got a Friend in Me'' *''Strange Things'' *''Good Company (from Oliver & Company)'' *''I Will Go Sailing No More'' *''Somewhere Out There (from An American Tail)'' *''You've Got a Friend in Me Version'' Trivia *''Toy Story'' was released in theaters, while both The Lion King and The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving was released on home video in the USA, The Great Mouse Detective was re-released on home video in the UK, Cinderella was re-released on home video of the Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection in the USA, and The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa was released on TV in 1995. *''Toy Story'' was released on home video, while Oliver & Company was re-released on home video of the Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection, season 2 of The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa was released on TV, The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists was released on home video, and The Jungle Book's Jungle Cubs was released on TV in 1996. *''Toy Story'', A Bug's Life and The Fox and the Hound were re-released on home video and Disney DVD of the Walt Disney Gold Classic Collection, while both An American Tail III: The Treasure of Manhattan Island and An American Tail IV: The Mystery of the Night Monster were released on home video in the USA in 2000. *''Toy Story'' was released on Disney DVD in a 2-disc "10th Anniversary Edition", while season 3 of Kim Possible was released on TV in 2005. *''Toy Story'' was re-released on Disney DVD, while My Friends Tigger & Pooh ended on TV, both The Princess and the Frog and Super Duper Super Sleuths were released on DVD, both Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil and My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic were released on TV, and Tangled was released in theaters in 2010. Trailer/Transcript *Pet Story Trailer/Transcript Gallery American-tail-disneyscreencaps.com-8506.jpg|Fievel Mousekewitz as Woody. Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-8052.jpg|Oliver as Buzz Lightyear. Blu-rio-22.8.jpg|Blu as Mr. Potato Head. 201218.jpg|Patch as Slinky Dog. Shere-khan-jungle-cubs-9.83.jpg|Young Shere Khan as Rex the Dinosaur. Lumpy Heffalumps.jpg|Lumpy as Hamm the Piggy Bank. Great-mouse-detective-disneyscreencaps.com-930.jpg|Olivia Flaversham as Little Bo Peep. Zoc-ant-bully-75.2.jpg|Zoc as Sarge. Ant-bully-disneyscreencaps.com-39.jpg|The Ant Colony as Sarge's soldiers. Hogarth iron giant.jpg|Hogarth Hughes as Andy Davis. Bradsmile.png|Brad Buttowski as Sid Phillips. Annie-hughes-the-iron-giant-3.29.jpg|Annie Hughes as Mrs. Davis. Briannabuttowski.png|Brianna Buttowski as Hannah Phillips. See Also *Pet Story 2 (Following) Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Toy Story movie-spoofs